There's A First Time For Everyone
by Cruel and Usual
Summary: I think it'll b on hold 4 awhile, obviously not a popular subject right now:: A strange pod lands on Earth & what it holds inside could change the fate of the Namekian race! What's this new Namek hiding, where is she from? What's instore for Earth?
1. Another Mysterious Pod

0.0 Ok, this is my first fanfic and I'm pretty psyched! I've been wanting to write this for months and then I found this site and finally decided I could write it and share it with you guys! I am a HUGE DbZ fan...as you can plainly see and I also LOVE Piccolo so sorry this will focus on him. ;) (So if you don't like him I suggest you stop reading even though it will have the other Z Warriors in it!) Alright enough outta me. But PLEASE try it out and see how you like it! All I want is your reviews; good or bad! Any comments are welcomed with out-stretched arms! So enjoy and remember this is my first so I'll be wantin' to hear from yall!

The sky was a light baby blue with small clouds lazily floating by and the sun shone brightly giving life to everything it touched. It was a perfectly normal day on Earth until a large flaming dot appeared in the sky. It flew with speed as it entered Earth's atmosphere. As quickly as it had appeared it vanished among the hills.

A lone farmer had just plopped down to drink his fill from a small waterfall but as he leaned over he saw something shimmer on the water's surface. He quickly spun around and looked into the sky. The reflection had shown something large and shinny fly right through the sky. He looked but saw nothing. He shrugged it off and turned back the waterfall. But before he could cups his hands a large boom sounded and the ground shook for a moment. It shook just hard and long enough to knock the small farmer into the river.

"What the...?" Was all he could spatter as he stood up in the river and looked towards where the boom had sounded. "A fire!" He said jumping out of the river and rushing towards the smoke. He ran until he reached the site of the smoke.

"What in the world is that...?" He trailed off as he looked down. Below him was a crater as big as a city with a tiny dot in the middle that appeared to be the cause of the smoke. He stood scratching his head for a moment. This looks just like the crater my great, great, great, grandpa said he saw around here a good time ago. I remember my grandpa telling me about it. I thought he said a funny alien man came out of that metal thing down there... He had a tail or something crazy he said..." He thought aloud. "Maybe I should see if whoever or whatever is OK down there..." He said and jumped down into the crater, sliding down on his behind.

"How could something that small cause such a huge crater!" The farmer continued talking to himself as he wandered over to the large, steaming metal ball. He leaned down to get a closer look. "I dunno..." He seemed to have a regular habit of talking to himself. He snuck a little closer and slowly raised his hand. There was a button on the outside and his curiosity got the better of him. He pushed it in then quickly covered his head waiting for it to explode or do something dangerous but it didn't move. "Well, then what are you supposed to do?" He said walking around it and pushing more buttons. He soon got frustrated. "Your gonna have to move at some point." He, again, said aloud. He turned and began to walk away from it but, realizing he'd have to go back to work if he left, he turned back around and studied it some more. "Dang metal ball, look what ya did to all this farmin' land!" He said as he stepped up to the ball. "Take this!" He said kicking to hard but only succeeding in breaking his big toe. "Ooow!" He said grabbing his foot and bouncing to and fro. Suddenly the metal ball shot out steam but the farmer couldn't hear it over his own screaming and cursing. It continued to shoot out steam as a door like thing opened. The farmer realized this and quickly forgot about his foot. The steam had created a temporary fog around the metal ball and the farmer strained to see what was coming out. A small breeze whipped the steam away revealing a tall, green looking, man.

"What in the name of the Lord?" The farmer gasped as he saw it step out towards him. It was in fact green skinned and was very tall but it was no man, it was a slender woman. She looked down at the farmer studying him.

_Is this an Earth man?_

She reached down towards him as if studying an insect and wanting to inspect it closer. This was all the farmer need before he turned and ran as fast as his broken toe would allow.

_I guess so, he's a quick one..._

The slender, green woman jumped up out of the crater and landed quietly on the soft, springy grass. She stopped to look around, trying to intake all the scenery. It was a beautiful day. The grass surrounding her was a freshly-watered green and every possible colored flower was in full bloom. The sun was streaming down in multiple rays. "So this is actually Earth..." She said to herself. "Its not _that _bad of a planet... if you like plants. But the inhabitants are strange." She looked back down at the capsule she had taken.

_I hate those things! It was the most uncomfortable ride through space I've ever taken_.

She took out a small remote like thing and aimed it at the capsule. It quickly shut the door and exploded back into its original capsule. The alien pointed to the capsule andlifted up her finger. The capsule also lifted, seeming to follow her finger. She snapped her fingers and the capsule shoot into her hand. She then put it away with the remote.

_OK, onto business. I need to find the Lookout...? I think its called... Kami should be there._

She stood still and closed her eyes.

_Why don't I feel his energy? Where could he be? I do feel someone's close by maybe they know Kami or maybe there at the Lookout. _

She snapped her eyes back open and shot off into the sky trying to track down the energy. She needed to find Kamiand fast.

She sailed past the cities and farmland until she came upon a large pole that stuck out from the ground and seemed to extend into space.

_What the hell is this thing? I almost ran into it!_ _I do wonder where it leads..._

The alien woman paused and instead flew straight up following the pole, curious as to where it went. The pole seemed to stretch forever weaving in and out of the clouds. She quickened her speed as she lost her patience and precious time. Soon the pole ended and she realized it was supporting a huge structure. She continued up and saw a large bowl shaped platform that seemed to be set onto the tall, skinny pole. It held a stunningly white temple like building and had numerous exotic plants growing around it. Most of the platform was paved with pearl colored tiles that glistened blindly with the sun.

_What in the world is this place? Is Kami here? I don't sense his ki... It is a beautiful place though... I do sense someone here. What a power level! Its amazing! _

She continued to stare in awe as she gracefully landed on the bright pearl tiles. She walked slowly towards the building constantly moving her head to and fro so she didn't miss any of the surrounding scenery.

_I cant believe this place... I've never seen anything like this... its stunning , It looks worthy of a God!_

She came upon the door of the temple like building. She still felt a power inside and so she quickly raped on the door. It squeaked open not a second later. She was greeted by a small, plump man. His skin was completely black and his eyes held the same color. He would have been colorless except for his bright red lips. He wore a turban, small vest and puffy pants.

"What is it?" He said in a unexcepted high voice. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Why have you..."

"Hold it, hold it!" The slender, green skinned woman interrupted as she felt a large wave of questions about to drown her.

_I'm in no mood for questions. I just need to find Kami!_

"Ok, I'll answer you questions after you led me to Kami." She said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I cant do that." The little man said not budging.

"Look little man, I'm in no mood to mess around. I need to see Kami. Its urgent!" She said watching the plump man. She heard voices from inside the building just as the plump man turned to the new arrivals.

He turned and began to talk with them but tried to be discreet not realizing that her hearing was as good as a dogs, if not better.

"... I don't know who she is. She wont leave though. She says she has to speak with Kami!" She recognized the voice of the plump man, but there seemed to be two others with him.

"Well, let me talk to her. Maybe I can help her."

"Do you think she was the power level we sensed earlier? I cant tell."

"I think so. It was awfully strong, and you said it's a girl Mr. Popo?"

_He must have been addressing the little, plump man..._

"Yes, and not only that..." Mr. Popo, as she assumed, said getting quieter. "She has green skin! And looks almost Namek like!" He said almost to quiet for her to hear. Everyone else seemed to get very quiet.

"Are you sure Mr. Popo?"

"Take a look for your self, it's not just me!" Mr. Popo said pushing the door open again. She was greeted by Mr. Popo and two men both seemingly shocked at the sight of her. One was tall and had crazy black hair sticking out at odd angles from his head.

_He must have been a fighter. Look at how he's built! He's not bad, almost cute._

The other man was much shorter than the man with crazy black hair but was still taller than Mr. Popo. He had on the same loose, baggy shirt and pants as Mr. Popo but no turban. He also had...

_Green Skin? He has green skin AND antenna like me? Is this Kami? I thought Kami was older than this kid. He looks like he's in his teens!_

She couldn't help but stare at him and he seemed equally confused.

"So," The young man with green skin said as he looked the other alien over. "Your Namekian..."


	2. An Explanation

1Hello once again! (And thank you to my reviewers, love you guys) This is indeed Chapter two, It was late when I wrote it so hopefully it sounds as good as I thought it did a 4:00am...The chapters have been coming to me quickly and I've been rushing to get them all written down so hopefully they're still good! Anyway enjoy!

D: I don't own any DbZ, wish I did but sadly do not, I own NOTHING!

... This may also sound familiar to any of you who have heard about the Hob-nudian chapters (or whatever they're called) but its not the same I swear!

* * *

"So," The young man with green skin said as he looked the other alien over. "Your Namekian..." 

"Yeah, I am and you are too?" She knew he was but didn't think any of the other Nameks had traveled to Earth besides Kami and Piccolo. And she knew this guy wasn't either of them.

"Yes. My name is Dende. I live here at the Lookout but you said your looking for Kami?" He said still looking confused.

_So this is the Lookout..._

"Well, I was looking for Kami and the Lookout...but I thought Kami ruled over Earth and lived here?" She had been told that she could find him here but no one seemed to know where he was.

"Yes, he did but that was quite awhile ago and you wont be able to find Kami anymore." Dende said as he looked to Mr. Popo.

"What do you mean 'I wont be able to find him anymore'?" She looked at Dende and then followed his eyes to Mr. Popo.

"Well, Kami was originally one person and then he split off into two beings one was Kami the other..."

"I know! I know! I got all that already but where is he now?" She looked down at the younger Namek with furry. Her temper was quick to ignite.

_What? Does he think I'm stupid?_ _I was told all about that before I landed here all I want now is to FIND KAMI!_

"If you'd let me continue all I was going to say was they fused back together." He looked back unafraid of her temper. "They are now one and Piccolo is the dominant form. So if your looking for Kami you can only speak with Piccolo, it's the closest you'll get." Dende continued not lifting his gaze.

_Ok, so no wonder I couldn't find Kami's ki he's with Piccolo's ki now...He must be really strong now if he fused with Kami._

"Alright, I understand now so do you know where Piccolo is?" She watched the three of them.

"I don't know his exact location but I could contact him telephathicly."

"But only under one condition." The strange black haired boy spoke up. He had a deeper voice and was fairly good looking for a human. She watched him silently.

_Why does that guy look so familiar? _

"What condition?" She said interrupting her own thoughts.

"You have to explain to us where you came from. You keep demanding information from us well, you're the stranger here how 'bout you answer some of our questions now. You could at least tell us your name." He watched her. She was impressed. He had dared cross her and her temper and she didn't feel like teaching him a lesson for it.

_This kids got guts...well he's not really a kid, maybe a young adult...But he still looks like...GOKU?_

"Ok fine I'll answer some questions but I have one more for you." She said directing it at the young spiky-haired man.

"Shoot."

"What is you name?"

"Gohan." He answered giving her a quizzical look.

"Oh. You just looked so much like..." She trailed off shaking her head.

"Like Goku?" He said back to her.

"Yeah! How did you..."

"He's my dad." He said simply.

"Your dad?"

_Ok, now I'm really confused. No one mention Goku had a kid... Did they not know? They didn't know that Kami and Piccolo fused_ _and they, apparently, had no clue Goku was even married? I gotta get new sources..._

"Ok, lets just move on to your 'questions'." She said frustrated that she was so lacking in the informational department.

"Well, since you now know all of our names how about we learn yours?" Gohan looked interested.

"I would also like to know where you come from." Dende spoke up. "Never in a million years would I have thought that their were female Nameks..." He said in awe, mostly to himself.

"First things first." She began already feeling the questions pilling up again. "My name is Kayee." She paused letting out a deep breathe.

_This will take forever, they want me to explain all about our race? They really didn't know about us? We knew about them..._

"I did indeed come from a planet made up of entirely female Nameks. You probably never knew we existed since our planet is in a separate system but we have been watching Earth intently." She paused again hoping to strain out any more questions before she continued.

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" Dende asked. He was so curious as to how long this planet of female Nameks had been hidden from him, Piccolo, Kami and all of New Namek.

Kayee looked around the group at the intent faces. She had quite a bit of explaining to do before Dende would contact Piccolo, although she almost wished he would do it now so that she wouldn't have to explain it all over again.

_Oh well..._

She decided it would be easier if she sat down, as she did the others soon followed her lead.

"Ok, our planet is fairly similar to yours, well your new one anyway. It is, as I said earlier, inhabited by female Nameks. No other species has ever landed there and no one seems to know it exists. I traveled pretty far and passed numerous planets all of whom had never heard of Namekia or female Nameks for that matter..."

"And why have you been watching Earth intently?" Gohan asked a slightly worried look crossed over his face but he realized and quickly covered it.

"We've been watching numerous planets but none have amazed us as that of Earth, your planet holds the strongest group of fighters in all of our systems. Were a very curious race and enjoy studying your planet and its inhabitants even if its from far away. We were especially intrigued when we learned that Earth was near another Namekian planet." Kayee looked them over.

_Are they buying it? Is it working? I hope our questioning session wraps up soon..._

"I understand your curious about us but why are you here, on Earth? Why are you searching for Kami?" Dende asked. He wasn't sure if he understood all of her answers some seemed a bit unstable. If they could watch us perfectly from their own planet then why is she hear now?

_I should've known, here comes the poking and prying...My temper can only allow so much more..._

"Well, as we watched your planet we learned the Kami was almost like your God... Like he was a protector of Earth. He seemed to be Earth's representative." Kayee paused again choosing her words carefully. She could feel the eyes of the young Namekian boy, Dende, burn through her and he seemed to be searching her soul... it was an uncanny feeling and she didn't care for it much. "We needed to speak with him about your fighters and so I was sent to Earth to find him." Kayee finished satisfied with her answer. Dende, however, did not seem so sure.

"Well it's a good thing you came here then," Gohan said releasing the tension the silence had brought. "Cause Dende is the Guardian of Earth now." Kayee froze for a moment.

_He's the Guardian now? I needed to see Kami, or at least Piccolo, this will not work..._ _He doesn't trust me... I can tell._

"Yes, well that may be but I still must speak with Piccolo, since he and Kami are one." Kayee said ending the discussion or at least trying to.

"Alright. I'll contact Piccolo." Dende said rising. "I'll let him know your on your way." He seemed reluctant in doing so. He raised his right arm, extending only his pointer and middle finger and resting them on his temple. His eyes snapped shut but could be seen moving sporadically under his pale, green eyelids.

(Ok, now im going to do it as Piccolo's POV but still in 2nd person...so...yeah...back to the story!)

Piccolo's eyes snapped open for a moment. He had been quietly meditating, as usual, and the sudden push of someone else's mind on his woke him suddenly. He realized it was Dende and slowly shut his eyes his two fingers immediately resting on his temple.

(oh yeah this and what follows is the conversation their having telepathically, mmmmk?)

"Yes Dende?" Piccolo said quickly, it could only be urgent if Dende had interrupted him in his meditated state.

"Sorry for the interruption Piccolo but I have some one here who is trying to find you." Dende said trying to avoid it as long as possible.

"Spit it out Dende." Piccolo said angrily. "Who is it?"

"Well,..." Dende began. "A Namek. A female Namek."

"A WHAT?" Piccolo said almost knocking himself out of his floating state.

"Yes, it is. She has been trying to find Kami but only found us and so she's settled with trying to see you." Dende said wincing as Piccolo's mind echoed in his.

"Well what does she want?" Piccolo's voice floated through Dende's mind.

"We have yet to find out...but, I don't trust her. I've tried to read her mind about her _true_ intentions but her mind is far to strong and I agreed to contact you hoping that you'd be able to read it." Dende said hoping Piccolo would agree. He was very anxious to learn what her purpose was for landing on Earth. He hoped she wasn't dangerous but he could not be sure.

"Alright. Send her over. I can break into her mind." Piccolo thought back. He was one of the strongest people on this planet he should have no problem reading a fragile female's mind.

_They seem to be frail enough..._

Dende broke his connection with Piccolo after hearing his consent. He opened his eyes and returned to the group. They all watched him eggar for his response.

"He has agreed to see you." Dende said addressing Kayee. "But I must warn you. He's nothing like Kami. Don't expect a warm welcome." Dende said watching her to see if her emotions changed but they only remained the same.

"I don't need a 'warm welcome'." She said to them as she stood up. Dende showed her his ki signal and she went over towards the edge of the Lookout. "Im sure I'll be seeing all of you again. Oh, and Gohan, if you see your dad give him my regards. He may not know me but he's very well known on our planet and it would have been an honor to meet him." She bowed to the three and quickly shot off.

_Alright off to Piccolo's. Hopefully he can help more._

She thought over everything she had said to them on the Lookout and she hoped they didn't expect anything. Her plans could not falter. She sped off faster towards the ki signal.

* * *

Ok how was that? Alright for a night owl eh? Chapter three should be coming shortly so sit tight and relax a moment... Kayee's past is a bit hard to explain so if it don't make sense yet sorry, Im working on it! She's got some secrets waiting to get out... that should help things a bit.

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R... Please!


	3. Unexpected and Unwanted

1

A/N: To all my reviewers/readers, especially Shinju-chan and Kieri, as you may have already read in my profile, I'm apologizing to anyone I upset by using 'Kayee' as my lead character's name. I do appreciate your concern though, I don't want anyone to think that any plagiarism was going on! My story is very different from that of Shinju-Chan's and since it is I should have used a different name, I was trying to make it more realistic I guess! So the name issue will be resolved in chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews and hopefully keep reading!

Alright, onto chapter three...

D: I still don't own anything! (at least DbZ related!)

(Leelo77- Hope I got this out soon enough! .)

Oh! Last minute add in... sorry if this chapter feels realllly rushed I, obviously, had to switch it up a bit and I don't want to put too much time in between chapter 3 and 4, so yes its going to be a lot of information and action in only two chapters but I gotta sorry... hope you guys can keep up, I promise I'll slow down after these two chapters...(and yes, this one is also really short... :( )!

Kayee continued towards her target, her mind racing.

_I do feel bad though... Leading them on like this, they truly have no idea why I'm here. I wish I could tell them, but then I could never return home. _

_Home..._ Kayee thought. Did she even want to return? She loved it there a planet made up of woman! No 'dogs' or 'pigs' watching you or trying to pick you up, no one whistling as you walked by, no stalkers, there was only civilized people (well woman. But you get the idea...)

Kayee slowed her pace as she neared Piccolo. She could see him quietly floating, arms and legs crossed.

_He must be meditating. One thing our sexes don't have in common._

Her planet thought meditating was pointless. It served no purpose for them, they weren't exactly a 'peaceful' race.

She landed smoothly and walked up towards the seemingly unaware Namekian man but he quickly opened his eyes addressing her presence.

"Why hello Piccolo." She said casually. She acted normal, her attitude showing through but she was battling herself inside. She wanted, no needed to tell him everything. She was going to tell Kami why couldn't she with Piccolo? He needed to know. They would be better prepared they might even have a chance against beating 'them' but if she told him, if he knew, she couldn't sacrifice her home, she did want to return to Namekia at some point.

"You must be Kayee?" Piccolo said with an equally casual tone. His piercing onyx eyes seemed to look right through her just as Denede had done, but his eyes seemed to find what they were looking for.

She nodded. She still felt as if her had gone through her mind or something strange like that...

_He cant read minds...Can he?_

She shook off her last thought. She was getting paranoid, all this secrecy was getting to her head.

"Well, we could stand here all day or you could just tell me what it is you want." Piccolo's short-lived interest in the girl showed. She had come for some reason, she wasn't 'curious', he knew that for sure.

"Namekia is not a weak planet, we pride ourselves in our strength and love for our race. We've battled many different peoples and no one have lasted against us. I was sent out to find someone who could match or defeat our level in strength and that someone seems to be you and your friends here on Earth." Kayee could only guess at what Piccolo was thinking.

"So you've come to 'test out our skills', huh?" Piccolo said giving her a questioning smirk. He might just amuse her...

"Yes, you could say that."

"Why would you want to find someone stronger? Then wouldn't they try and take over your planet since they now know you are weaker?" He grunted. Her story was sounding less likely.

His last comment stunned her a bit. She wasn't expecting him to question it, she was hoping to challenge him or something that would give her a glimpse of his strength. She needed to know if this planet could handle themselves in battle, if they would survive. Her time limit was nearing and she hadn't gotten anywhere.

"I'm glad you find my assignment humorous but I am nearing its deadline. I need to know..." She was cut off by a loud boom. Startled, she looked into the sky expecting to see storm clouds, but it was perfectly clear and bright day. She turned her gaze back to Piccolo. He too had been looking at the sky but something seemed to have caught his eye.

Kayee turned back to see three, small objects shooting across the sky. The sides of them reflecting off the sun's light. She followed the objects as they neared the ground. They looked terribly familiar and suddenly it hit her. They had arrived.

_They're here! A whole day ahead of schedule, or at least what we had predicted_... _Its too soon!_

She turned back to see them growing closer to Earth, her eyes widening. Piccolo had been watching too but looked down breifly to see if Kayee had seen them too. By the widened, frightened look in her eyes she had and she also knew who or what they were.

"Kayee!" Piccolo shouted breaking her frozen look. "What's going on! What are those things?" He growled.

Kayee realized she had been staring wide-eyed at the objects. "I... I... tried to..." She couldn't get anything else out as a section boom rocked the ground. She turned back to the sky only to see smoke rising, the objects gone from the sky. It was only a matter of time.

Piccolo walked over to her grabbing her by her shoulders, breaking her stare again. "I know you know what those things are, now tell me!" He said shaking her slightly. She blinked and her casual and calm look had been wiped from her face. It was replaced by fear.

"Kayee! Say something!" Piccolo was getting angrier by the second. He was sure that what ever had just landed was not peaceful and that Kayee had something to do with its arrival.

"Its, its them, they've come!" She had become frantic now. Kayee knew what would happen and wished she would have told Piccolo when she had had the chance, but all would be explained soon whether Kayee said it or not.

"What are those things! Who's them?" Piccolo, still grasping Kayee by the shoulders shook her a bit more hoping for answers but was only looking at a panic stricken Namek.

"They're capsules, like the one I came in. They're strong... too strong..." Kayee seemed to be babbling to herself but the little information Piccolo received from it was good enough. He let go fo her shoulders and quickly put his two fingers to his temple.

'Denede!' Piccolo searched quickly with his mind locating his fellow Namek. 'Denede, can you hear me?'

'Yes, yes I can, what is it Piccolo? Have you met with Kayee?' Denede asked curious if he had learned anything from her.

'Yes, I did. We have a serious problem on our hands.' He thought back. 'Kayee's not who she said she was...'

'What do you mean?' Denede paused.

'Everything she's told us is a lie.' Piccolo thought simply. 'I couldn't get most of the information I wanted from her. She's learned to form some kind of mind block, but I got as much as I could. Did you feel that last quake?'

'Yeah, it was pretty strong even way up on the Lookout. What was that all about?'

'I'm not quite sure but I think it had to do with Kayee's arrival and from the way she's acting what ever came in those capsules is not good. It seems really strong too.' Piccolo could feel, three ki's and from far away they seemed strong. He could only guess how strong they really were. 'You need to inform everyone, Gohan, Krillin, Gohten, Vegeta...everyone! Tell them to meet me here as soon as they can. We've got three strong ki's and they're most likely looking for a fight.'

'Ok, I understand. I tell them.'

'Good. See you down here.'

Piccolo turned back to Kayee. She was standing watching him with intent eyes. She seemed to have recovered a bit but she still looked scared.

"You have no idea..." She said quietly but directed it to Piccolo. "They're horrible, they'll take you out, they'll kill us! We thought we were strong enough but now we cower in fear!" Her eyes had gotten bigger again but instead of an insane/scared look, her look was more of pity and sorrow.

She had changed so quickly from a cool, confident, secretive Namek to a sad almost sorry girl. The transformation had warned Piccolo more than anything of possible danger. He was unsure of what to expect from her and the three capsules that landed near by.

A/N: Sorry it was so short then next one should be a bit longer, I hope. It was a fairly pointless chapter, oh well.

Please R&R, critiques are welcome!


	4. Rayne

Hello again, school has started for me, well a while ago, and between my multiple classes and job i have little if any spare time:( And i'm trying my best to update so if a few months go by (like this time) dont worry, I'll continue! But that allllll depends on you guys, review would be GREAT! I will gladly continue if i have some supporters, i not **only** doing this for myself ya know.

-its a bit heavy on the dialoge and a bit rushed but i wanted to get this up with the little time i had so i apologize!

C&U

* * *

A strong wind pushed through as the two Nameks stood in silence. Both's attire wiping along with the wind. 

"What are you waiting for?" Kayee spoke up finding the silence unbearable.

"Backup." Was Piccolo's answer, the silence creeping in again.

"So..." Kayee said trying to find something to pass the time. Her nerves already failing her. "Are you and Denede the last of the Nameks?" She had thought it was only Piccolo and Kami, and then Dende appeared, she was curious if anymore had made it to Earth.

"No, there's a whole planet full of them, similar to yours, but its called Namek." Piccolo answered with an equally curious face. "You didn't know about it?" He asked, but the shock on her face answered for her.

"No, no, I just thought a few of you made it to Earth! And then the planet was destroyed? How is it back?" Kayee asked, no one had informed her about another Namekian planet still in existence.

"Yeah, it was destroyed but we wished it back with the dragonballs." Piccolo said.

_That made sense... But why didn't anyone on her planet know it was wished back?_

"Oh." Was all Kayee thought to say. She wished she would have known before coming to Earth, their Namekian planet could be in danger too...

Piccolo watched her silently, seemingly unnoticed. He could tell she was debating with herself. He already knew the three capsules had followed her for some reason but he wanted to know why. He knew it couldn't be good for Kayee, seeing as how tense and edgy she was with them arriving. Something inside him wanted to help this girl he barely knew. But it wasn't just any girl, she was Namekian, he could he not, not help a fellow Namek, why would it be different if it was a girl? He had decided then, he would help her unless it risked harm to Earth or his friends. Maybe she came here for help, she had asked about their strength. Why else would she ask if she wasn't planning on a fight with their new arrivals? Were they too strong for her?

"Look, Piccolo..." Kayee began again, she had been battling with herself the past few minutes, she knew what would happen when they arrived... She wouldn't be on this planet for much longer, she felt she could at least apologize. "I, I'm sorry."

"What? Sorry, why?" Piccolo asked turning towards her.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything." She answered.

"What are you talking about? Nothing has happened, yet." Piccolo was not looking for a vague reply. "Why don't you just tell me what's going on?" He said his eyes making her feel worse. He wanted to know, he wanted to help, unusual for him. But how could he if he had no idea what was going on?

"You'll know soon enough." She stopped, she wasn't going to get anywhere. It would all be explained, whether she wanted it to be or not. She just hoped she could avoid any harm to Earth and Namek but mostly, Piccolo.

"Were not as stupid as you may think. I know whatever story you told Denede was far from true. Just something to keep them from prying, right? So why is it your..." Piccolo started.

"Hey! What's going on?" Gohan yelled from above announcing their arrival as they floated down towards Piccolo.

Piccolo shot her a final glare before turning his attention to Gohan and Krillin. Piccolo nodded. "Good. You're here." He said.. "You grew even more Gohan, your as tall as your dad now. You look just like him." Piccolo commented almost to himself. How long had it been since he'd seen the boy? Not that long?

"Yeah, my dad says I'll probably get taller." Gohan said happy Piccolo had noticed.

"And the chicks dig tall, muscular guys so you'll have the ladies all over you!" Krillin laughed poking his arm. "Just one flex of these bad boys and you wont be able to keep them off ya!"

"I don't know if I want that much attention!" Gohan thought aloud. "So Piccolo, what's goin' on now?" Gohan said glancing at Kayee who looked sheepishly back at him. "She's sure changed." He said quietly to Krillin and Piccolo. "She thought she was hot stuff when we first met her now look at her!" The other two nodded in agreement.

"Yup, she sure looks spooked. Guess whatever's in those capsules is not good, at least not for her." Krillin added.

"Good, so you know about the capsules, and the power level that came in them right?" Piccolo asked, not sure what Denede had told them.

"Yeah, but where's everyone else?" Krillin asked only seeing the four of them.

"I was going to ask you." Piccolo said counting. "I hope this isn't it."

"Well I thought Vegeta was coming, knowing him he'll be fashionably late and obviously my dad's not coming." Gohan answered a bit glum that his dad would, again be a no show.

"Still with King Ki huh?" Krillin thought aloud. They all seemed to forget he was still up there.

"Yeah, I wonder how much longer he'll be there, we'll probably need his help." Gohan commented. "I thought he'd learned everything from King Ki already, guess not."

"That's what I thought but I think your dad wanted to train under the intense gravity up there." Piccolo turned to Gohan placing a hand on his shoulder. "We can handle it without your dad, don't worry."

Gohan nodded hopefully and the three went silent, Piccolo's eyes had moved back to Kayee who had suddenly gone rigid. His eyes followed her's and fell upon three large shapes headed towards them.

"Alright guys there coming." Piccolo announced, facing the oncoming threat as they neared.

"About to start this party without me huh?" An arrogant voice floated over them.

"Hey Vegeta!" Gohan said happily coming towards him.

"Yeah, glad you could make it." Piccolo growled lowly his eyes still on the three lumbering shapes. Whatever, or whoever was coming were terribly large but familiar looking.

"Dende made it sound really important so I thought I'd stop in to see how badly you needed me." Vegeta, praising himself, turned his attention to what had caught Piccolo and Kayee's eye.

"Well, thanks for being sooo considerate." Piccolo snarled this time, challenging Vegeta's arrogance.

"So," Vegeta said strolling past Piccolo towards Kayee. "This is the little Namek that's been causing all the problems." Vegeta eyed her closely, suspicion rot on his face.

"Leave her alone Vegeta." Piccolo droned without looking back at him. "She wont talk, you wont be able to get anything out of her.

"Oh! A little shy are we? Need the big bad green bean to protect us huh?" Vegeta pressed on. Kayee's face reddening, whether from angry or embarrassment Vegeta couldn't tell.

"Back off!" Kayee said catching everyone's attention. She glared at Vegeta, until she realized how close the aliens really were.

"Vegeta." Piccolo warned again but this time not for the Namek's sake.

"What?" He asked turning towards Piccolo, as the three 'shapes' finally landed in front of them. Both sides seeming to size each other up but it seemed too clear as to who had the advantage.

The three aliens were abnormally large, almost Saiyan looking men. They wore fairly similar clothes to that of Freza and his henchmen, yet they were unique. The orange tint their skin seemed to have dismissed all thoughts of them being Saiyans. But their hair was just as long as Raditz's. They had an early caveman look to them; large, strong and stupid. Measuring to be as tall or taller than Napa which was not so reassuring for the Z fighters.

"Ah, you must be the Earthmen we've heard about." The smallest started, breaking the unnerving silence. "A ragged bunch eh Que?" He spat looking over to the medium sized alien.

"Why yes," Vegeta retaliated before anyone could stop him. "And you must be the large, brainless brutes come to mess with us, right?"

The smallest one seemed to hiss only to be stopped by Que.

"Calm yourself Yagse." ( pronounced ya-og-c) He said sounding a bit more friendly. "Don't get too defensive, we are on _their_ planet you know." He said removing his hand from Yagse's shoulder.

"Yeah, about that..." Krillin said speaking up, confused as ever. "Why are you here?" The three men turned their attention back to the small band of fighters.

"Well my small, bald man we were sent here to retrieve that." Que said pointing to Kayee.

It took a minute to realize who they were talking about. His finger clearly pointed at Kayee yet he had said 'that'. This only seemed to infuriate Piccolo.

"That?" Piccolo repeated. Kayee realizing what was coming moved behind him. "Do you mean her?" Piccolo was not going to let them talk to a fellow Namek like that whether she was the cause of this or not.

"No, I meant what I said, _that_ is a piece of property that's a long way from home. Aren't you?" The largest of the three finally said. Obviously the cruelest. He leaned close to Kayee making her cower even more behind Piccolo. "Come we have much to discuss." He said beckoning to her.

"Just grab her and lets be on our way, come on Shaw." Yagse said growing impatient. Shaw nodded and walked over yanking Kayee swiftly from behind Piccolo before anyone could respond.

"Let me go!" Kayee screamed in protest. Shaw's grip only tightened. He easily dragged her over towards the other two. Kayee managed to get one arm free, and with palm exposed aimed at Shaw as she screamed...

"HAAA!" She yelled as a bright light burst for her hand and exploded in Shaw's face. His grip loosened and Kayee took the chance and squirmed free.

Piccolo watched her, so she was strong and quick, but apparently not strong enough. As Shaw straightened after a few seconds.

"Little Bitch." He grumbled as he smoothed his hair back. "I hate Nameks!" He shoot Kayee a deadly glare. "You'll pay for that." His voice dripping with venom.

"Look, all we want is the girl." Que said with a sigh, ignoring Shaw. "Just hand her over and we can all move on." Motioning to Yagse who walked back towards Kayee, who distinctively slid into a fighting stance.

"You wont take me easily." She said preparing to attack. "Not like last time!" She screamed awaiting Yagse's first move.

"So you would like to go down this way? You got it!" Yagse flew towards Kayee who easily dogged his fist as he came around again.

"You've gotten slower Yagse." Kayee commented as she grabbed a foot aimed for her gut. She gripped his ankle and flung him back towards Que and Shaw. Yagse caught of guard was sent flying into them.

"Get off Yagse!" Que said unmoved as he peeled Yagse off. Yagse stood up warily. He was the smallest of the three and hadn't been prepared for the attack.

"She's gotten a bit better since we last saw her, huh boys?" Yagse thought aloud.

"Either that or you've gotten weaker!" Que laughed.

"I'll show how its really done, Yagse." Shaw came foward again, headed for Kayee. Only to be blocked by Piccolo. "Get out of the way you Namek trash!"

"No, I'm not sure why you need her but she's not going anywhere." Piccolo said eyeing Shaw carefully. Kayee watching from behind him, couldn't help but smile.

_I may not have to leave, maybe they'll truly help me!_

"If that's the way you want it!" Shaw yelled as rammed his head into Piccolo's. He, again, moved with such speed no one had caught what had happened until they saw Piccolo sailing through the air. And with the group temporarily stunned he grabbed Kayee, his speed to quick for any of the Z fighters to follow.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as he watched his old Sense. He and Krillin rushed over to where he had landed.

"Ugh, let me go!" Kayee struggled with no avail against the strong grasp of the orange alien. She wouldn't get free this time. Her hopes of help shattered, they were to quick for Piccolo and most likely the others. She watched as Piccolo crashed into a large boulder

"Well problem solved. Que said casually. "Very good Shaw."

Shaw nodded as he effortlessly held Kayee. The three turned to leave.

"Hold on!" Vegeta said rising from a rock he had been resting on the whole time. "I came here with promise of a fight and I intend to get one in before you leave." He said smiling. "Unless, your too scared?" He laughed loudly, sounding assured of a victory. "Come on!"

"Why don't you redeem yourself Yagse?" Que snickered.

"My pleasure." Yagse growled eager to prove his worth after Kayee's attack .

"I asked for a fight." Vegeta said sizing up the smaller Yagse.

"And a fight you'll get!" Yagse said rushing towards Vegeta.

Gohan had finally uncovered Piccolo only to find him furious. "Piccolo! Hey are you ok?" He asked concerned, Piccolo had never had his guard down before, why now with these extra large aliens ready to attack? Piccolo slowly stood from the rubble. Nodding to Gohan's concern. They both shoot back as Vegeta dogged another attack from Yagse and rewarded his lame effort with a knee to his stomach.

"Maybe you should get some practice in and then we can continue?" Vegeta taunted enjoying the alien's short temper.

"Why you!" Yagse said as he once again charged Vegeta with an out drawn fist. Only to meet with Vegeta's boot. Everyone, seemingly amused, watched as he flew into the air. Vegeta quickly speed up to greet him with a large energy blast.

"HAAA!" Vegeta yelled as he shot it at towards Yagse.

"What are you doing!" Was all Yagse could scream before being engulfed by the blast. A blinding light accompanied the boom and soon the sky returned to normal, showing no signs of Yagse. The Z fighters silent with awe at how quickly Vegeta had finished him off. He may have been the smallest of the three but they were all still abnormally large.

"Ha, I told you I wanted a fair fight!" Vegeta scowled, angry at how easy it had been. He was tired of all the explaining he had come for action and wasn't getting any.

"Well there's an open pod for Rayne now." Que said jokingly to Shaw.

"I thought he was annoying anyway. Thanks for the favor." Shaw said. "We'll be going now."

"No! Stop please! Just let me stay here, please!" Kayee's protest grew more and more desperate. "Can't I do something else? Don't I have any options?"

"Shut the hell up! You know very well your crimes and will be punished accordingly." Shaw said a bit too happily.

_They enjoy our pain so much..._

"Leave me here and you'll never hear from me again! I can promise you that. It wont affect you! You can go back to Namekia and I'll just stay here!"

"You wish." Was Shaw's only remark.

The Z fighters, not knowing what to do, looked on as they carried her away.

"Kayee!" Piccolo yelled after her getting her attention. He quickly moved his two fingers to his temple.

'_Kayee! Its Piccolo can you here me?' _Piccolo watch her for a reaction. She looked over towards him and nodded. She had never learned how to use her telepathic powers, if she had them.

'_You have to use that blast again, do something! Can you get a arm free?'_ Piccolo watched her tug her arm and squirm but got no where. She shook her head in defeat accepting what was to come. She had lost, she knew she would get caught at some point but not this soon and not after finding Earth. She would miss it terribly... for the few weeks she was there.

Piccolo was desperate for ideas, he was usually the one to come up with a plan or solution or something! He needed to act fast before they left with her. He had said he would help her, he had told himself he would...

"Kayee! Try again!" He yelled out loud, hoping it would work. Kayee looked up but was only held tighter when Shaw and Que spun back around.

"What was that green man?" Shaw questioned tightening his grip even more. Kayee could feel her insides cramping and he breathes came out shorter. "Who were you talking to?"

"He was talking to Kayee! What did you think?" Krillin said annoyed, were they dumb or just toying with them.

"Kayee?" Que repeated looking a bit confused. "You mean the girl?"

"Look we understand you think of her as property but she does have a name!" Gohan yelled back, unsure of what they were truly questioning.

"Why yes, she does." Que started looking down at Gohan. "But its not 'Kayee'."

"She did it again huh?" Shaw said to Que laughing slightly. "You really are a bitch." He looked down at Kayee, whose face had become very pale, even for someone with green skin.

"What are you talking about?" Krillin asked. It was too much at one time, a female Namek arriving along with strange aliens looking to take Kayee back and now claiming that's not her real name. What did Krillin really know?

"Ha!" Que laughed to himself. "These clowns are trying to save someone they don't even know!"

"Fools! She's been lying to you, most of the things she's probably told you are lies! And your trying to protect her from us? Do you even know why she's truly here?" Shaw watched them knowing that they truly had no idea, as all the ones before them had.

"She's not surveying the planet and she's not curious about Earth and its inhabitants." Que continued enjoying the astonishment on their faces, well everyone's except Vegeta who had again grown bored.

"How did you know all of that? How did you know she said that?" Gohan asked stunned, it was almost exactly what she had told them on the Lookout.

"Because she's pulled this on three other planets. She's said the same thing to each one and each one has been destroyed because of her." Que sighed tired of explaining again. "She's been using the planets at her disposal and this one's not different."

Piccolo refuse to believe it, for the short time he had tried to get to know Kayee she had seemed fairly normal not a killer.

"That's not why she's here. That's not true is it Kayee?" Piccolo asked her, ignoring the on going argument. Kayee stopped struggling as she heard his question and a guilty look came over her face, question answered.

"Go ahead." Shaw giving her a threatening squeeze, smiling as she winced in pain. "Tell 'em the truth."

"I, I cant." Kayee could barely get out as her eyes gave way to a rush of tears. "I, I didn't mean to, I didn't want those planets to be destroyed! It wasn't fair, I didn't know. I never wanted it to be this way! I wasn't the one who destroyed them!" She tried to plea through her tears looking at the group of fighters. "I'm sorry." She whispered as her gaze fell onto Piccolo's.

"Then what's her real name?" Krillin asked sounding defeated. He had wanted to help this girl out but from what Que and Shaw had said, he wasn't sure who needed help. He hoped it wouldn't be them.

"Its not Kayee its Rayne." Que said matter-of- fact-ly.

The now 'Rayne' couldn't have stopped the tears if she had wanted to. Hearing her real name again brought back all the painful memories of death, threats, running and hiding.

She had never wanted any of this! Each time she deceived someone she felt horrible. But she had, had no choice! It was life or death, was her life worth the risk of thousands? No, she knew that but she couldn't convince herself to face her own death, at least not until today. Kayee had finally realized she wanted Earth to be her home. She could be with her race and live happily away from the fighting. It had been the first planet, outside of Namekia, that she felt comfortable in. How could she have betrayed it? How could she have put it in harms way? It would end up like all the others, a field of meteors, nothing more. How could she betray her own race? The disappointment, anger and hurt in Piccolo's eyes had made it clear. She would save this planet, no matter the cost. It was the least she could do.

* * *

That was a long one... wipes brow phew,Iwill try and keep them shorter.

So what did you think? Thumbs up.. thumbs down? teeellll meeee! As always I'll execpt any help you can give me, criticism, suggestions, praise, boos... so go now and reivew, thanks!

Oh and I was wondering if anyone can draw well here... I can draw only certain things. If Nameks or Saiyans are your strong pointit would be really cool if you were interested in drawing some art work for this, my descriptions of things aren't so good, and I don't know about you guysbutIlove picture books! Lmao... send me an email if you'd like to...


End file.
